1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system and an image recording method, and particularly to an image recording system and an image recording method for recording an image on a thermally reversibly recording medium held by a conveyed article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known which conveys a conveyed article holding a thermally reversible recording medium to a predetermined position on the conveying path, and records an image including a scan image (e.g., a barcode) on the thermally reversible recording medium by heating it (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-136022).
In this system, after the image is recorded on the thermally reversible recording medium, the conveyed article is conveyed downstream from the predetermined position mentioned above on the conveying path, so that reading (e.g., scanning) of the scan image may be performed with a reading device.
In this case, if a reading error occurs, it might take some time to restore (resume) the system.